New Year’s masquerade ball
by Umaofsea
Summary: It’s time for the annual New Year’s eve masquerade ball. Except this year will be a little bit more interesting with the Barrier being down. Ben doesn’t know whats in story for him.


Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated any of my story's lately. My life has been busy, anyway I hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday. This a late Christmas gift, that I have been working on. Also happy New Year's Eve, May 2020 be a wonderful year for you all.

-Uma

* * *

I was in my bedroom getting ready for the New Year's Eve masquerade ball. When Someone knocked on my door, I quickly put my dark blue ripped shirt on. It was lumiere, he handed me a black envelope then left. I closed my door and opened the envelope, there was a letter inside. I opened the letter, and started reading.

_"Dear Ben,_

_Tonight's ball will be a little bit different, you will have to figure out who I am. All the Vk's and Ak's will use an alias. You will have until midnight to find me, but the longer you take. The more interesting the ball will be, I hope you're ready for a magical night._

_Sincerely,_

_Mal"_

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. This is going to be a fun ball. I continued to get ready, I grabbed my black boots and put them on. Next I put my black leather tailcoat on, followed by my dark gold fingerless gloves. I combed my hair and put my black and dark blue mask on. Finally put my crown on, and looked in the mirror. I looked like a Vk, only the crown gave me away. It was starting to get dark out, I stepped outside onto my balcony and looked down to see Guests arriving. Everyone looked wonderful, all the major newspapers were covering this event. I went back inside and headed for the ballroom. Lumiere was waiting for me, he looked at me amazed.

"You look wonderful,Ben." Lumiere commented. He signaled to the Royal announcer, it is time for my entrance. I took a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for the night ahead.

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin!" The Royal announcer announced. The doors opened, I slowly began to descend down the staircase. Everyone gasped as they saw me, I finally reached the end of the staircase. I went up on stage to make my announcement. There was a podium with my script on it.

"Tonight is the last night, before a new decade begins. A lot has changed in this decade, my father stepped down as king. I still remember how much I tried to follow my father's footsteps. But as time went on I realized that I am not my father. I will rule over Auradon the way that fits me best. Since I am not my father, that is a lesson all of Auradon learned after my first proclamation. The children of the Isle shall be given a chance to live in Auradon. We learned that just because your parents are Villains, that doesn't mean you are one too. The Vk's defeated Maleficent, rescued me from the Isle, and finally stopped Audrey Princess Aurora and prince Philip's daughter. Now one of them will become your Queen soon." I remarked. "A lot has changed, but that change has made Auradon's future even brighter. May the next decade, be full of growth and healing. To 2020 long live Auradon!!"

"Long live the king!!" The crowd responded.

"Tonight is special, so I would like you all to be someone else tonight. Forget your responsibilities, be a different person and have fun. I am not king Benjamin, for tonight I will be Beast!" I declared. Everyone cheered, I stepped off stage and started to look for Mal. A girl wearing a dark pink light blue mask walked over to me.

"Beast, you are quite right about the changes that have happened in this decade." She commented. I looked at her intrigued, she looked back at me. Her eyes were filled with loneliness and pain, it broke my heart seeing someone as beautiful as her sad.

"You seem familiar, yet a stranger at the same time. When I look into your eyes I see loneliness and pain. Tonight you should be happy, you don't have to be yourself." I remarked. She looked at me and smiled, I offered her my hand. "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

"I would love to dance with you Beast." She responded excited. Then she took my hand, I led us on to the dance floor and began to dance. "You are an excellent dancer, where did you learn to dance?"

"From a family friend, what about you?" I asked.

"My grandmother, taught me how to dance." She responded. "This year has been challenging for me. But tomorrow will be a new year, and I will be a better person."

"You are a wonderful person, I can tell. But sadly I must go, may I have a name to remember you by?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, I looked back at her and smiled.

"Queen of Mean." She responded. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Until next time, Beast."

She disappeared into the Crowd, and I resumed my search for Mal. Then a boy with a black and light blue mask, approached me. He looked at me and grinned, something about him felt off to me. I noticed he had the charmington emblem on his light blue leather jacket.

"Beast, I would like to speak to you about an idea of mine." He asked eagerly. I nodded to him, he looked at me relieved. "I think the Vk's should be recognized for their actions. They deserve to be recognized as knights."

"Why do you think that would be fitting for them?" I asked.

"As you said in your speech: They have defeated Maleficent, saved you from the Isle, and defeated Audrey. Even though there from the Isle, they have acted like true heroes. They have acted like knights, willing to do everything in their power to save Auradon." He responded.

"Tomorrow, I will start working on it. Since you're right that haven't been recognized for their actions." I remarked. _Maybe Jay and Carlos will be recognized as knights. I will give Evie the title of Princess, then Mal I will make her the official Queen of the Isle._ I looked to find the stranger but he disappeared, as I was thinking.

"Beast, you seem deep in thought." A voice so familiar to me said. I looked up to find a girl wearing a dark blue mask. She was wearing a black dress with dark blue splatter marks.

"I have been given a lot to think about." I responded. She looked at me intrigued, I smiled at her.

"Who may you be?"

"Queen heart." She responded. All of a sudden the ballroom floor turned into ice. _It must be Mal, I should've known she would do something like this. I have to find her soon, but at the same time I'm enjoying myself._ "I suggest you find her soon since what's going to happen next is going to scare everyone."

"What's going to happen next?" I asked fearfully. She laughed sinisterly, I looked at her confused.

"Everyone will truly become a villain." Queen heart answered. I walked away from her and continued my search for Mal.


End file.
